The video game industry has become large and important, and has spawned many innovations in both software and related hardware. Various hand-held video controllers have been designed, manufactured, and sold, for a variety of game applications. For example, numerous patents have issued on purportedly advantageous button configurations for video game controllers. Some video game controllers are connected to other game hardware by a cable, and hence do not require their own power supply. Other video game controllers establish a wireless connection with other game hardware, and so require batteries. Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved wireless video game controller design that may better facilitate user operation and battery replacement.